Mama
by TinySnakeFriend
Summary: Humanstuck!AU. gamzee makara was now a dad, he should probably be upset knowing that after tonight the baby would never have a mother, and the fact that he was just starting college, but he's not. If all these people were so fast to walk out on them then none of them deserved to be in their life. he would get a job, get rid of his addiction, and give his baby a good fucking life! B
1. Chapter 2

I groaned deeply as the shrill ring of the phone cut me out of my sleep. I sat up and scurried to the phone not wanting to risk missing a call about any of my recent job interviews. I had only started staying at my joint apartment in Tempe, Arizona a couple of days ago, and i need to start doing shit and stop sitting up all night and smoking weed. My collage was pretty chill about helping you find a place as long as you help pay rent  
so i just signed up for sharing a small apartment with two other students, who weren't going to be here for a few more days. I picked up the phone and pressed it my ear

"umm gamzee makara speaking, what up?"

"Hello this phoenix, Arizona hospital. We need you here immediately"

"what? why?"

"just get here there was a mishap" the person one the other line hung up before i could reply. "fuck my life" i mumbled under my breath. I shrugged on my shoes, grabbed my keys and hoodie before heading out the door. I had about a 20 minute drive ahead of me and i wasn't excited.

I exited my car and began walking up the small pathway illuminated by small peach lights. I entered the building and stepped up to the front desk while trying to avoid the other patrons in the waiting area. Most of them were dressed in fancy suits and i couldn't help but chuckle a bit to myself, i could only imagine some dumbass who didn't use a condom, i could only guess the baby mama was throwing a fit. I walk up to the front desk "umm hey i was just called about 20- 25 minutes ago, they didn't even tell me whats up they told me to hurry up and get here. can i know what this is all about?" i asked, i was half asleep, half stoned and extremely confused.

"Oh yes, mr. makara right this way" a male nurse with brown hair and pale milky gray eyes that are near white smiled and started walking down the hallway. "umm okay" i started walking and caught up fairly easy, "Sir can i know what all this is about". He stopped and turned around "didn't they tell you over the phone?" he looked confused and turned back around and motioned me to follow him as we continued our conversation. " no, not even a hint bro" i replied, "what's your relation with miss. pyrope?", did he mean my ex? how does he even know who she is, this is gettin freaky. "well our relationship ended pretty bad but we promised to at least exchange pesterchum handles" i said.

"were you aware that she was pregnant?"

"excuse me?" i stopped in my tracks, terezi... pregnant? No there's no way, she would have been running her mouth to everyone if she had. "Umm no bro, i had no idea" I mumbled. "Well she ran off after giving birth" the nurse stopped in front of a large dimly lit window and looked at me, before motioning me to come over. "miss. pyrope left the hospital in the middle of the night and your name was placed on the birth certificate as the father, We can't find miss. pyrope and she won't answer the her phone. It's protocol to ask the father about custody of the infant or for him to sign over full rights and children's services will be here to collect the child tomorrow." He said when I reached the window "your daughter is right there" the nurse pressed his tan index finger towards a little bundle wrapped in pink.

"i'll leave you alone with your decision. I'll be back soon, please have decided by then" the nurse said and walked back down the hallway. I looked back into the window and down a the little girl who was supposed to be apart of me, I always knew that i wanted kids but i always thought i would be out of college by the time it ever crossed my mind. I had no idea what i was going to do. I doubt my roommates would be okay with a baby, and livin on the streets with a infant was out of the question, but then again all those stories I hear about children getting raped and beaten in foster homes and orphanages were something i refuse to let happen to blood. I'm too high for this.

I looked down at the tiny face, i could make out a tiny button nose that was definitely terezi's and tiny slanted eyes. Footsteps echoed to hallway and i looked up to see the same nurse from before approaching with a cream folder. "you can sign off and take the infant home or you can sign off on all your rights to the child, witch will it be Mr. Makara?" he said stopping in front of me. "I- i um, i think ill, i think" I let out a sigh and made a note to throat punch myself "I'll take her home". The nurse smiled and handed he a paper and a pen "please sign here, here, and, here and you'll be free to take her home, but from a close minded guess you'll need time to get some supplies but i guess i can bend some rules to help you out a bit."

I signed all the lines the guy pointed to, i could feel dread building in my stomach. Wow i didn't think this through. "Um, what do i do now?" the male nurse looked at me and gave a small smile and then walked past me and motioned me to follow him. He lead away from the window and to a small door next to it, "are you ready to meet her?" the male nurse asked me. I shook my head yes and he opened the door letting me step inside the warm room before fallowing. He stepped over to the crib we were looking at earlier and pick up my baby. "Here hold her" i've seen the basics on the tv shows on how to hold a baby at least, i gotta support the neck and back i'm pretty sure

"like this?"

"I don't know, i don't work in the labor unit"

"what? then how do you know- Never mind i'll just google some shit when i get home"

"i'll help you out but only this time" the nurse said, he walked into a small room and came out minutes later with a huge bag, "we usually keep this stuff for the homeless druggies who get pregnant, but you're... close enough" he said handing the bag to me. We both left the room and started down the hallway towards the front desk.

he sat down at the desk and looked at me and said "have fun" before starting to do some paperwork. I started to walk away before a thought crossed my mind, "hey um, what's your name?"

"Andrew, Andrew hussie"


	2. Chapter 3

I looked downs at the little girl wiggling around on her belly. i'm starting to ease a bit around her, i just got her home about a hour ago and she was starting to smell a bit. I'm pretty sure this is the part where i change her diaper. I lifted up the back of her diaper and peeked in. Yep she messed her diaper. I did end up googling a lot of stuff when i got home and luckily diaper changing was a part of it.

I looked through the huge bag to see what all that weird nurse packed in here, 2 bags of disposable diapers containing 4 each, a tub of formula, 2 bottles which were all yellow, a big box of baby wipes, a large green baby blanket, 2 onesies which were white and yellow, a green hat, white booties, a baby rag, a purple sling, and what looked to be her birth certificate. I pulled out her birth certificate and check out what terezi wrote down, they seemed all ship shape so i sat the sheet of paper down and turn to my little girl "hey, so i finally know your name n' stuff. So calliope i need to all up and change your diaper lil sis so calm down" i pulled up both legs, un-strap the diaper she's wearing and start to clean her up. I throw away the nappy and all the dirty wipes and strap on another diaper. I pretty sure i need to go shopping for the lil sis, but the only money i got at the moment is for books. I can't just leave her hanging so i guess i'll have to hope that one of those jobs call back so i can get my books. I lay callie down and lie down next to her, falling asleep next to my little girl.

The shrill wail of an infant jerked me awake out of my state of sleep before i started to panic. My eyes snapped open and i reached for calliope, "shhh, shhh lil sis, calm down sweetie" I said before picking her up and cradling her. Within the next half hour i had feed, washed, and changed her. Making sure i had my list on me, I pick up callie and walked out of the bedroom, and grabbing my wallet before hand. My adopted dad gave me about six hundred and fifty dollars to buy books throughout the year for different classes, which he had no idea was never going to happen. I dressed callie as warmly as possible to keep her from freezing in this mid fall weather. i wrapped her in her blanket and put her in the sling. I stepped outside and walked to my car and left for the store.

The wal-mart closest to me most likely had most of what i needed. I had made a list before hand of what more that five websites all said was essential. I walk inside and find the infant isle, everything is the isle was bright and colorful

"umm hello sir, is everything okay?" a high pitched but sweet sounding voice says. I turn around and see a slightly taller woman who had pretty silver hair, bright blue eyes, and cherry red lips. her eyes dropped down to calliope and she smiled so bright i could see every tooth in her mouth. "oh um, no actually . do you work here?" she shook her head yes "um can you help me find all the stuff on this list please?" she took the list from my hand, and smiled brightly when she seen all the things related to callie. oh god this is so fucking funny.

i walked out of walmart with nearly 15 bags in my hands and arms and the pressure of having to home within a hour to greet the truck holding the bassinet and changing table. The apartment had two rooms, a living room and a small kitchen, i didn't want to take up to much room considering that there were two more people coming to live there within days. i sit the bags in the car and got into the driver's seat, I sat and gave the walmart lady every prayer i had in my body. She had used her worker discount to save me about 10-15%, which is fucking amazing.

It's been about 3 hours since i had set up the bassinet, and callie seemed to like the mobile the most. While callie was relaxing i started to unpack all of callie new stuff. I put all clothes into the bottom compartment in her bassinet and put in all the non clothing items into the drawers and cubbies of her changing table. I was pretty surprised on how cheap i could get everything, but according to nearly all websites on this matter all infant furniture and clothing had to meet a safety qualification. I placed the baby monitor on the side of callie's bassinet and left the room to make a bottle and to order some takeout.

I shake to power and liquid into the milk callie seemed so fond of, while listening outside for the pizza delivery guy. Three loud knocks echoed throughout the apartment. I pulled out the 7.50 i owe to the delivery guy and walk over to the door. i swing open the door to see a tall guy with dark chocolate skin sporting a curly mohawk with a bag slung over his shoulder, i didn't see any pizza. I gave him a confused look "um are you the pizza guy?". "oh um ha, no im guessing youre my roommate, karkat or gamzee? I'm tavros" tavros smiled gently and i could feel my heart stop. oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, neither of them were supposed to be here till at least friday. He obviously seen my fear and his smile dropped " Hey, i can show you my student ID so you know i'm not some creepy raper. So you feel more comfortable?" he said. "N-no brother, there's just something i need to tell both of you brothers. Umm how about you come on and we talk over pizza?" i said, heart beating so loud i could hear it now. he smiled and nodded his head.

The pizza guy came in about five minutes, and Tav and me sat down to talk. he started to talk about how he's majoring in teaching, which is pretty cool. It was now or never to tell him about callie. FUCK, i forgot all about callie's bottle. "Hey Bro you remember when i said that i need to tell you something? well, i feel it's best you just follow me" I pick up callies bottle and i can feel tavros stare at the hand that held the bottle. I walk him to the room i left calliope and all her things in and I put my hand to the door knob and turn to him so he could see that i had a finger over my lips "shhh", tavros only nodded. I open the door to see callie still giggling and gurgling while swinging her arms at her mobile.

I walk over and pick up to infant, i cradle her while sticking the nipple of the bottle in her mouth. I let out a sigh and turn to tavros "listen brother, i didn't plan on any of this happening. Yesterday i got a call from a hospital and apparently her mom just left her there in the middle of the night. It was either here or sent her away to live with some risky motherfuckers, and a human life ain't something you risk" i look up at my roommate and he just smiles "hey that's more of an effort that a lot of other people give their kid. I won't say anything but i can't promise you are other room will do the same. I may evan be able to help out, I have night classes after all!"

My jaw dropped and i knew i look like one of those funny cartoon characters. "oh my god, thank you so much, ill-" i was cut off "But only on one condition." Fuck, what was he going to make me do? A sliver of fear ran up my back and my throat ran dry. Tavros face turned bright red and he smiled so big i could see all his teeth "only if i can hold her!" he said. Well that wasn't anything i was expecting. "um sure!" i said, relief filled my entire body and my heart slowed.

I spent the next 25 minutes teaching how to hold callie's head up correctly and how to support her as she ate. One of the most amusing things about those 25 minutes was how much callie seemed to enjoy the attention.


	3. Chapter 4

It's been about a week since tavros started staying it the apartment with Callie and I, It's been really nice to have him over, kinda like a slumber party that's supposed to last months. There were worries obviously, but he's proven to have my back. He was like a kid in a candy store next to Callie, It was pretty easy to tell tavros loved kids. Calliope seemed to really like him but then again Callie seemed to like everyone. He also didn't really comment on my general appearance like other people did often, he even went as far as to help me with my paint. School started in a week and a half and there was still so much to do, he seemed to be really eager to help and i'd be pissed at myself for not returning to favor.

One thing that did happen was karkat calling in to tell us that he was going to be here Sunday, but that was still a day away. Honestly he seemed really chill but he screamed a lot, but it's probably just his way of being himself. He also was fluent in every cuss word in existence, i now knew stuff about the human anatomy that i wish i didn't. Me and tavros both talked to karkat for a little by his request and he seemed to get along with tavros pretty well and i can just tell that soon karkat will soon be a karbro. I wonder if he likes chilling and rapping too, and if he doesn't then i wonder what kind of stuff can we do together as bros.

Calliope seemed to like sleep just as much as i do and seemed to sleep throughout the night, with the exception of the early mornings when she needed to be fed and bounced back to sleep. I ended up getting a call back for two out of the three jobs i applied for which is a blessing seeing as when school starts i have to set up a babysitter. The truck carrying my things finally arrived so now i have an actual bed, which really beats waking up with a crick in your neck. Tavros has been constantly dragging me to the grocery stores and cafes insisting that we can't only eat take everyday.

"Come on gamzee we should get to the cafe before noon this time." I felt a soft smacked against my back of what i can guess a was pillow. "i'm up, i'm up " I mumble, while peeking up through my mop of hair at tavros. Tavros smiled smugly at me and threw a pile of clothes at me "be ready, i got calliope" and walked out of the room. I sat up and tried to smooth down my messy poof-ball of hair that just seemed to never get brushed. Dragging myself out of bed seemed like the hardest task, curse Tavros's endless energy. I wasn't going to do much to fix myself up, just never really cared much. I brushed my teeth, wash my face, put up my hair in a basic ponytail and put on my face paint. I put on the clothes tavros oh so kindly threw at me and grabbed a hoodie before walking out the door to the kitchen.

"nice to see you up on time for once sleeping beauty" Tavros smiled then sipped on his coffee. "Well you know me! As long as Callie is sleepin' alright, i'm right behind her on the snooze train" I respond "hey do you know where Callie is?". Tavros pointed to the living room " she's in there looking at things and smiling, i already changed her and her bottle is heating up right now." I walk into the living room while mumbling a quick thanks to tavros. She sat on her belly gurgling and drooling at every pretty thing she get her eyes on. I was really getting used to the idea that this little lady was now going to be my entire life, and i can't help but be excited. I sit down next to her on the floor, and begin to rub small circles on the cute chub on her back "hey sis, what you up to" i mumble and smile. She still didn't have very much control over her head so she could only smack the floor and gurgle with what i guess is aproval.

"Hey gamz, her bottle is done"

"Thanks for keepin' an eye out brother"

I stand up and pick up Callie, The sweet coos of affection spewing out her lips as i kiss her on the cheek were heart warming in a way that was all to new. She patted my face and did some weird combination of a giggle and gurgle and i let out a soft chuckle. I walk to the kitchen and pick up the warm bottle tavros left for me on the counter, she always loved food and it was just precious to see the lil' sis enjoying herself. She ate and seemed to really love the warmth, it was getting colder outside and it can be bad for babies from what i hear. I'm pretty sure it my cue to get her some warmer clothes before we leave.

With calliope still in my arms i got to the room we've been keeping her in and set her in her bassinet. I got underneath and grabbed some of the warmest stuff she has, a tiny coat, baby sweat pants, And a pair of thick booties. i dress her, and well she is just the sweetest lil' shit ever, the little sis just starts purring like a cat. Not really sure how that's possible but then again everything in the past seems to defy any miracle that i got my mind on. Tavros chose that moment to press his head in the doorway "hey gamz, everything's ready so we can get a move on!" his grin was way to big for someone who woke up before 9 o'clock. "oh sure brother i'm right behind you" i reply back to him and put on my lazy smile, i grab the diaper bag before fallowing tavros outside. He had the keys on him so he had lock up duty. Tavros pocketed the keys and we both started to walk down the direction heading to the exit.

The street outside of our apartment was semi-busy, and it was pretty easy to cross the street. Tavros and I never really talk at this time, I mostly just listened to everything around us and just well... breathed i guess. We got to the cafe with decent time and sat down. From what i learnt tavros had a keen liking to bitter-sweet stuff like baker's chocolate and half sweetened coffee, so it was pretty easy to tell what he planned to get. the waitress came by our table and began to ask what we wanted before piano music played sharply before tavros reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and started talking.

"umm yeah thats cool, no no it all right no need to worry" tavros said to whoever the fuck he was talking too. Tavros put away his phone and looked at me. "gamzee we need to get home something happened to karkat and he's coming over early". I of course was nervous as all living fuck but then again all this stuff is happening for a reason, i guess i'll have to get used to ebb and flow of this shit.

"well shit bro we should get home and prepare to house for a brother's arrival"


	4. Chapter 5

A medium size guy stepped into our apartment and looked around a bit, Tavros was the first to stand up and greet him. He had a slight accent and seemed a bit bitter about something but it's pretty evident that he doesn't want acknowledge it right now. He was about an inch shorter than me but had more muscle definitely. His skin was olive and his hair was a deep chocolate color but his eyes were definitely the fucking prize. There a extremely vibrant brownish-red color that looked like garnets in the light. "Hey yeah sorry about showing up all of a sudden an- is that a fucking baby?" Karkats face snapped to become level with the bundle in my arms. Karkat and Callie looked straight at each other, I couldn't see how callie was reacting to the new attention and karkat looked well, expressionless? yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what that is. "um, how about us all sit-down and gamzee can tell us what happened" Tavros says. Okay that was a better change of pace. "okay then assholes, lead me to the place in which you rest upon. Honestly, this feels like a really weird episode of supernatural" karkat says.

I smile and look down at him "brother what does that even mean?"

"Okay, after you tell what's up with midget in your arms, you're gonna get schoolfed up on this shit"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Karkat leaned back on the couch and put his hands on his forehead, "so you're telling me, that because your hippie ass decided to not use protection, you now have a baby. Not only a baby but a baby that was abandoned overnight at a hospital. Wow gamzee just wow, just when the story got unbelievable you make it even harder to believe. okay fuck, I won't say anything but and I mean BUT asshats, the only reason I'm not talking shit to our administrator right this moment is because you guys seem okay at not killing the kid" karkat's eyes were on me, "you ARE trying not to kill the kid right?". "Brother if I were trying to kill this little miracle, would I have already spent all my book money on baby supplies?" I respond.

"I guess you have a point, so whatever did happen the chick you knocked up?"

"Not even a clue"

"So what going to happen now," karkat says looking down at the mug of coffee tavros grabbed for his earlier. That for as bad as it may sound wasn't something I thought through. "I'm, I'm not really sure brother. This ain't something I planned. Wish I could have given her some structure, something she can rely on but I didn't get the chance to. And there will be a whole hella lot of bumps in the road but that's to be motherfucking expected I guess" I say. "That was surprisingly deep gamzee," tavros says looking at me with some form of amusement on his face.

Karkat jumps up all of a sudden and flails his hands in the air, "Wait a minute, wait a motherfucking minute! Gamzee I promised you I'd schoolfed you in all the shit having to do with supernatural after you told me what's up with the small human!"

"supernatural? what's that?"

"Sit your scrawny ass down, you're about to learn today"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"I never knew a tv show could make me sad and happy at the same time," tavros said while leaning to lay on his back. Callie still sat in front of the tv and seemed to refuse to move from the flashing colors. "Hey guys I'm going to go shower, I'm applying for a job. Actually, it's at the cafe we were at earlier gamz" tavros said looking over at me as he spoke. "oh hella cool brother! For fuckin sure that you'll get the job," i say back to him. He smiles pretty fucking bright and walk's into our small bathroom.

Karkat looks over at me and crawls over to where I'm lying, "sooo, um. okay i'm really bad at talking to people without insulting them first so i'm going to wing it asshole" karkat said, "so, umm what kind of stuff are you into other than fucking like a rabbit during mating season?" he said laying down next to me. we were both laying down on our bellies. Callie was on her back grabbing at her feet a couple inches away from us. "well bro, i mostly like to chill and watch movies, i'm hella happy to get some food and talk to a Sibling though!" I state "and you?". "I like romcoms and computer programming, have to admit that i'm not good at it but it's just something i do in my spare time." He replied. He gave me his version of an awkward smile and looked over at callie "so um, me just grasping at straws here, How do you plan to keep the kid breathing while your in class?" karkat questioned.

"well bro, i plan to get a babysitter, Only thing i can do." I got on my knees and knee-walked to the tv " Hey bro, what kinda movie do you wanna watch" I mumbled, ending my sentence with a yawn. "well actually i just flew out from Bilbao and i'm tired as hell, I think i'm going to lay down" karkat stretched himself out before standing up. I smile up at him and tell him to go to sleep. He patted calliope on the head before walking into one of the bedrooms.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I had said goodbye to tavros a few hours ago and Callie and I had sense watched a few movie. Well I finished the last one, she had fell asleep halfway through. I stand up and collected calliope. I press her to my chest and walk to the door of room Tav and Me have been sharing the past couple of days. Give or take a day after tavros came to stay he suggested something called co sleeping, said something about helping the bond between the ma, pa, and the baby. I told him I'd give it a try and so far I enjoy it alot.

I open the door and take notice of my bed. I swore I made it this morning but I guess I didn't. I sit callie on the floor before grabbing her some more comfortable clothes to sleep in. I change her into them and put on some sweat pants instead of my jeans. Making sure Callie was secure in my arms I pull down the fucked up covers on the bed. Okay that is the sweetest thing i've ever seen, Kar-brother was laying in my bed with at least a gazillion smaller blankets on him. The bro was suffering from some kind of jet lag so i'm not going to wake him up, and i don't mind sleeping in a bed with a motherfucker but i wonder how he'll react waking up next to me. I'm to tired to think much. I climb in the bed and do my best to arrange callie comfortably on my chest so to not wake either of them. I think i can get used to this kind life with my little motherfucker and my bros. i pat callies back softly a couple of times before falling asleep comfortably.


End file.
